


7. Plaid Shirt

by Whityy93



Series: 100 Prompts Challenge [12]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gay Male Character, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, Nico Has Nightmares, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace Fluff, Platonic Cuddling, Post-Tartarus (Percy Jackson), Sleeping Together, Three Days in the Infirmary (Percy Jackson), solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 02:04:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14202657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whityy93/pseuds/Whityy93
Summary: Nico di Angelo was known for his mostly black and sometimes grey clothes. The only “colorful” item in Nico‘s closet, unsurprisingly, was not really his own.It was a red and black plaid shirt, way too big on his still slim figure.And it was Wills.The story on how said shirt had gotten there was actually kind of funny.





	7. Plaid Shirt

Nico di Angelo was known for his mostly black and sometimes grey clothes. The only “colorful” item in Nico‘s closet, unsurprisingly, was not really his own. It was a red and black plaid shirt, way too big on his still slim figure. And it was Wills. The story on how said shirt had gotten there was actually kind of funny.

After his three days in the infirmary, Nico and Will had gotten so used to one another that they just didn’t stop hanging out. They went to lunch together, Nico helped Will in the infirmary, or they strolled through the woods together. The other campers were bemused at first, but got used to them being a packaged deal quite quickly.

Nico still had ongoing nightmares about his time in Tartarus, so he barely slept the for first few weeks back in camp. Will had noticed the shadows under the Italians eyes and after a huge fight and a whole lot of screaming, Nico had told him about the nightmares. 

Knowing how important a good night’s sleep was for the Italians recovery, Will had decided to stay in Nico’s cabin for one night, to wake him in case of a nightmare.

That night, Will came to the Hades Cabin with a whole lot of snacks, movies and coffee, so that he could stay up the whole night and watch over his friend. He was also wearing one particular red and black plaid shirt that Nico had never seen on him. It was the softest flannel, warm and cozy. 

He wore it over his usual camp shirt and some pajama bottoms, because even with the magically regulated weather, nights at camp got a bit chilly in October.

The two boys sat down onto Nico’s bed and started the first movie. Nico had wanted to go for something creepy, but Will insisted that a funny comedy was better if Nico actually wanted to sleep that night.

“It’s not like it can be worse than what we’ve seen, Will.”

“Nico, we are not watching ‘The Ring’. End of story.”

“Fine, whatever.”

Will grinned and started his choice, Disney’s Tangled.

After not even ten minutes, Nico had fallen asleep. He was snuggled into his pillow and snoring softly. Will, sitting next to him, smiled at how soft his face looked in the light from the TV. The blonde pulled the covers over his friend and sat up against the headboard. 

While watching the movie, he unconsciously started stroking Nico’s hair, which made the Italian abandon his pillow and cuddle into the warm body next to him instead.

Smiling, Will decided that he would definitely wake when Nico had another nightmare, so he pulled off his plaid shirt. He laid down beside the other boy who slung one arm around his waist and placed his head on Will’s chest.

“Who would have thought that the Ghost King was actually a cuddler?”, Will whispered, but he got no response.

“Shut up and sleep, Will.”, Nico mumbled into Will’s chest. The blonde laughed and pulled the Italian closer. Then he pulled the covers over both of them and went to sleep.

In the morning, after a night without any nightmares, the boys woke up tangled in each other and the covers. Nico woke up first and noticed their position. He tried to get out of bed in lightning speed, but Will held him close and mumbled something Nico didn’t understand.

“Will.”

“Stay, Death Boy. I’m way too cozy right now to argue with you. Just stay.”

“But what if someone…”

“Please, Nico.”

“O-Okay”, the dark haired boy whispered and laid his head back down onto Will’s chest. His face was red and he let out a small moan when Will started to stroke the hair on the nape of Nico’s neck.

“I like this”, Will whispered sleepily, pressing his lips into Nico’s hair ever so softly.

“Hmm”, was all Nico could answer. As the room became silent again, Nico was afraid Will would be able to hear his heart, which was beating like crazy.

The thing was, the skeletal butterflies that Nico had felt while walking away from Percy and towards Will were still there. They were always there. Whenever Nico spent time with Will, he felt them and every time his heart sped up when he noticed. Nico’s feeling for Will stood in no comparison to whatever it was he had felt for Percy. They were deeper, more meaningful. And they scared the hell out of Nico.

“You didn’t have any nightmare, right?”

Nico shook his head and Will’s fingers were drawing lazy pattern on the skin of his neck. Nico could almost hear the blonde grin when his own breath hitched a little. That sly bastard! Will knew exactly what he was doing to Nico and he even enjoyed it.

“Maybe I’m your lucky charm”, Will said, wiggling his eyebrows at Nico, who looked him straight in the eye.

“Maybe”, the dark haired boy said, smiling a little. He liked the thought of having Will as his own personal lucky charm.

“And maybe, if you’d like, maybe I should stay over more often? To make sure you get your sleep?” The healer suddenly looked unsure of himself and Nico could feel Wills heartbeat quicken under his hand, which laid on Will’s chest. Nico broke out into a grin.

“Maybe you should.”

Will looked stunned, but then started grinning as well. The hand that was not currently at the nape of Nico’s neck came up to stroke the Italian’s cheek and when they both started to lean in closer, they were interrupted by a loud knock on the door of the Hades cabin.

“Nico, you in there? Chiron send me. Will didn’t show up for his shift in the infirmary and I thought maybe you know where he is?”, Percy yelled through the door.

“Fuck!”, both Will and Nico said simultaneously. Nico got up and sprinted to the door to get rid of Percy and Will began running around the room for his things, packing them into his backpack. When Nico came back, Will was in his t-shirt and boxers only, stuffing his pajama bottoms into his backpack.

“Can I borrow some of your Jeans, Nico?”

Nico just nodded, low-key watching the other boy’s ass as Will ran to the dresser and pulled a pair of black skinny jeans out. He shimmied into them and Nico turned red again. 

Since Nico was smaller then Will, his skinny jeans were skin tight on Will. Which, admittedly, gave Nico a great view of Will’s ass and legs.

“Okay, I gotta go. But I’ll see you later?”, Will asked, backpack on his shoulder and standing next to the cabin door.

“Yeah, sure. I’ll bring you lunch to the infirmary, as always”, Nico smiled as he stood next to Will.

“You’re the best!”

Will grinned and gripped the door knob, then he hesitated, turning back to Nico once more. He smiled, but seemed unsure of himself.

“Nico?”

“Yeah?”

“Would you freak out if I wanted to try something?”

“Why would I freak out? What do you- oh. Hey.”

Will had closed the distance between them and put his hands on Nico’s hips. He pulled him closer by his belt loops until their bodies touched just in the slightest. Nico stared up at the blonde while Will was smiling down.

“Hey you”, Will grinned.

“What did you say about trying something?”

Now Nico was grinning, hands fisted in the front of Will’s shirt. The blonde pulled him even closer and began to lower his head. Nico’s hands wandered up and around Will’s neck, pulling the other boy even closer to him until their lips finally touched.

They moved in synch, almost like they had spent a decade or so just practicing their kissing skills. Wills hands moved to the small of Nico’s back and the Italian fisted his hands into the blond locks of the medic.

Neither Nico nor Will could tell how much time they had spent kissing, but they were interrupted by a clear of a throat coming from the cabin door that Will had left wide open.  
The two boys separated and looked at Percy, who was standing in the door.

“I mean, I could just tell Chiron that I didn’t find Will, maybe?”, he grinned.

“No, I’m going. I’ll see you later, Nico?”

“Sure. Later.”

Will smiled at the smaller boy and kissed him again, then practically ran out of the door, past Percy and straight to the infirmary. Nico smiled after him, a little dazed with what had just happened.

“Well, I guess you’ve found your type then”, Percy grinned.

“I guess I have.”

Smiling, Percy turned around and closed the door, leaving Nico behind. The Italian shook himself out of his daze and started to move around the cabin, cleaning up the mess Will had left while packing. 

When he made the bed, he found the black and red plaid shirt Will had been wearing the night before. Smiling, Nico picked it up and put it in his closet.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and kudos if you liked it ;)


End file.
